Short-range Radio Frequency (RF) wireless communications may include Near Field Communications (NFC). NFC is a wireless communication technology that enables short-range communications between closely-positioned (e.g., less than twenty (20.0) centimeters (cm)) wireless devices. NFC may operate at a frequency of 13.56 Megahertz (MHz), which, in some countries, falls in an unlicensed ISM (industrial, scientific, medical) frequency range. The 13.56 MHz operating frequency may also be used for Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) applications. Thus, an NFC device can communicate with other NFC devices in a peer-to-peer communication mode, as well as with RFID devices in a read/write mode. Like RFID, NFC uses magnetic field induction for communication. In magnetic field induction, two communicating devices each include loop antennas. When placed in close proximity (e.g., less than twenty (20.0) cm), an electrical signal on one of the loop antennas can induce an electrical signal in the other of the loop antennas, thus providing a communication path between the devices.
An NFC device (e.g., an NFC “tag”) may be used to provide information (e.g., retail payment information) to a mobile phone. For example, a user of the mobile phone may initiate or finalize a communication session with the NFC tag by bringing the mobile phone into close proximity with the NFC tag. One example of such a communication may be communicating with an NFC tag near a painting to receive more information at the mobile phone about the artist of the painting.